


Gloves

by Random_Nexus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Storyfan, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Sherlock notices that John notices his hands more when he's wearing those leather gloves and acts accordingly.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368856) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 

> Storyfan, after I wrote [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368856) microfic, commented: "Very good. Now how about a ficcie in which Sherlock is wearing just his gloves and John is wearing nothing at all? I don't ask for much, do I?"
> 
> This was my reply.

'What...huh? Sherlock? What are you doing in my bed?'

'Why do you ask questions instead of just paying attention, John?'

'Christ! Your hands are cold... wait... are you wearing gloves?'

*Heavy sigh*

'Why... um, what... oh... um... that's interestING! Hah hoo boy.'

'Do you want me to stop?'

'I... um... no, that's alright, I... uh...mmmmf!'

-time passes-

*panting* 'Sherlock, I can't help it, I have to know: What made you think of this?'

'God, John, it was so obvious!'

'Indulge me instead of being smug at me, would you?'

'Whenever I wear those gloves you look at my hands 54% more often than without them. You already look at my hands a rather significant portion of the time more than is average, as it is.'

'So... getting into my bed at... uh, three in the morning with nothing but the gloves was a logical leap from there?'

'My getting into your bed at two fifty-seven in the morning with nothing on at all would have been a small percentage more likely to fail. Why not be as certain as I could?'

'Right. So... it didn't occur to you to say something at dinner? Like... oh, I don't know, _'John, I've enjoyed this very much and when we get home I'd like to try getting to know you even better'_ or something of that nature?'

'You might have refused.'

'...'

'Fine, I had to sort out my approach.'

'You were nervous.'

*huff*

'You were! Oh, that's sweet.'

'Don't start.'

*chuckle* 'Well, I've deduced a little something about you, I'll have you know.'

*snort*

'Don't make me think up nicknames for you.'

'I have access to poison and weaponry, John.'

'I have a gun under the bed, so? Anyhow... you look at my mouth a lot. I couldn't break it down into fractions or percentages, but it's a lot.'

'Good, it's nice to know you're paying attention. Now, stop it.'

'You do it when you're thinking, and sometimes you watch my hands, as well. With or without gloves.'

'I'll bet I could get to the gun before you.'

'So, I deduce that you might like this...'

'You deduce that... John! Oh... well... yes, that's just... a bit to the left.'

*smirk*

'Yes, yes, I know! Statistically, you're... umm... only g-g-going to be right a-ahumm... small percentage of the time, so you--ooohhhnnnngggh!'

*chuckles with mouth full*

'Ahayesss!'

-more time passes-

*long, drawn out exhalation of relaxation* 'Fine, you can be a little smug, too, then.'

*smirking*

'Right, that's enough for now. Why are you all the way over there? The most efficient use of this size bed with two occupants is--'

'Why don't you just say you want to cuddle?'

'I. Don't. Cuddle.'

'Of course not. Lift your arm. Good... and the leg... ahhh, perfect.'

'I can feel you smiling now. Stop it.'

'Sherlock, shut up and go to sleep.'

*put-upon sigh* ... *soft snore*

*smirk* ... *snore*


End file.
